danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Corte scala mata ghetto venezia
thumb|650px|מרכז corte scala mata- פירוש השם Corte הוא : piazzetta chiusa fra case, con un solo ingresso - כיכר קטנה, סגורה בין בתים, עם כניסה אחת בלבד - כנראה כך נראה האתר במקור. "scala mata" - תרגום "בקנה מידה". הכוונה היא, כנראה, למדרגות בעלות תבנית מוקטנת. יתכן כי המדרגות שימשו לשני בתים, והם נבנו מחוץ לבתים, על מנת לחסוך מקום בבניין (ראו תמונה מטה). אפשרות אחרת, המדרגות בתוך הבניין לא נבנו בחדר מדרגות, אלה עלו מחדר אחד בקומה נתונה לחדר אחר לקומה עליונה וכך נחסך "חדר המדרגות" - כך לפחות נראה לפי שרטוט הבניין שנעשה באותם הימים.(ראו תמונה יותר למטה) בסוף המאה ה-17, הנהגת הקהילה היהודית והממונים עליהם מטעם המימשל של וונציה, היו מעורבים באירוע מוזר. אמנם, אינו בעל חשיבות היסטורית, אבל מדגים את הקשרים שהיו קיימים בין הקהילה היהודית לבין המימשל של העיר וונציה. פרטיו נלמדו מתוך הרשומות הרישמיות של המינהל של העיר, השמור בגנזך המדינה הוונציאני באוסף המכונה Magistratura dell'Inquisitorato Sopra במדור ebrei. תרגום הקטע מאיטלקית לאנגלית At the end of the seventeenth century, the University leaders(מנהיגי הקהילה היהודית) and the Cattaveri (והממונים מטעם ממשל וונציה על הקהילה) were involved in a curious case. The story is of no historic importance, but provides another example of the interaction between Venice and her ghetto. We learn about it from a document in the records of the Cattaveri and preserved in the Venetian State Archives in the collection entitled Magistratura dell’Inquisitorato sopra l’Università deli ebrei.* תאור האירוע thumb|ימין|צילום "המדרגות" בעבר. הם שימשו כניסה לקומות של שני הבנינים ומכאן כנראה שמם ביום 5 ביולי 1691, בשעות אחרי הצהרים, בגטו הישן (אזור הקהילות הספרדית והלבנטינית), העידה בפני המימשל של העיר ונציה, אישה בגיל העמידה, בשם שמחה, אשתו של Manele Todesco, על מה שקרה בדרכה הביתה. וכך סיפרה בפני הממונים, ארבע ימים לאחר שהתרחש האירוע: "ביום חמישי, בערך בשעה שלוש אחרי הצהרים, הייתי בדרך לביתי, מול בית הכנסת הלבנטיני בוונציה, במרום המדרגות המיוחדות (scala mata). בכניסה, לאחר שנפרדתי מבני החורג, אשר יצא לעסקיו בגאטו, לקחתי פמוט עם נר דולק, במטרה ללכת לקנות לחם ואחר כך לחזור הביתה לארוחת ערב עם בעלי, וכשהייתי מתחת לאכסדרה לא ראיתי כלום. כשחזרתי עם הלחם, ראיתי בצד אחד של האכסדרה הזאת סל מכוסה בבד. אמרתי "שמע ישראל, מה זה?" 'אדון Aboaf, שגר בקומת הביניים, שמע את הקריאה שלי ויצא לקראתי, וכשהרמנו את הבד שכיסה את הסל, ראינו בסל תינוק. אבואף אמר :"את חשפת את זה, אני חושש." לאחר שהתאוששנו, החלטנו, אבואף ואני, ללכת למצוא אומנת (במקור: nena), כדי שהילד לא יסבול. וכאשר אנו הסתובבנו מצאנו קטע מן כתבי הקודש על קלף מזוזה) שלנו וכן את מועד הלידה שנכתבו על הנייר. בפני השופט, שהנושא נידון בפניו, היא סיפרה שנוכחו במקום גם שני סבלים שאבואף שלח משם וכן אדם נוסף, ששמו היה גם אבואף . השופט קרא לעד , אשר העיד: "ביום חמישי האחרון, בשעות אחרי הצהרים, בשעה שתים וחצי בערך, הלכתי לעשות את צרכי, נזדמנתי מתחת למרפסת המובילה מן scala mata, שנמצא בחצר מול בית הכנסת הלבנטיני, סימקה Todesca נכנסה עם פמוט דולק ואני הלכתי אחריה. לא היה שום דבר על המרפסת, וכפי שאמרתי הלכתי ארבעה שלבים במעלה סמטת המדרגות הראשונות, וגם בחלק העליון של גרם מדרגות ישנם כחמישה צעדים מובילים Calle Dirty, שבו הלכתי לעשות את צרכיי, והאמור האישה עלתה בכיוון השני, במקום שבו נמצא ביתה. שמעתי קול אומר 'שמע ישראל, תינוק!' ירדתי מיד אחרי שסיימתי לעשות את צרכי ... ושמעתי את אבואף ואותה אשה שהתווכחה: 'אני פוחדת', אני מפחדת ', פחדתי להיות אשה, ולכן ראיתי תינוק ואני הלכתי לגטו והלכתי ביתו "יצחק אבואף, עד נוסף, בבית ספר לוי, וראה את סימצ'ה טודסקה ויעקב אבואף נושאים סל" במקום שנקרא סקאלה מאטה. "כל השלושה הלכו לעבר גרם המדרגות של בית הכנסת האיטלקי בוונציה. שם מצאו את Ricca da Bolzan אשתו Mosè Coen Tedesco ןהוא אישר לשופט של העיר ונציה כי הם בקשו להחזיק את הילד באותו לילה ולטפל בו. ולמחרת יחפשו את ההורים שלו. התרגום לאנגלית של המקור האיטלקי On the afternoon of July 5, 1691, in the Old Ghetto, a middle-aged woman named Simcà, the wife of Manele Todesco, was on her way home. Here is her statement to the Cattaveri four days after the event: “At around three o’clock last Thursday afternoon, I was going home to my house opposite the Levantine School, at the top of the Scala Matta. At the entrance, after leaving my מבני החורג who sells in the ghetto, I took up a candlestick with lighted candle, intending to go buy bread and then come home to dinner with my husband, and in passing under the portico I saw nothing at all. When I came back with the bread, I saw at one side of that portico a basket covered with a cloth. I said ‘Shema Yisroel, what’s that?’ Aboaf, who was on the mezzanine floor, heard me and came out, and when we lifted the cloth we saw a baby in a basket. Said Aboaf, ‘You uncover it, I’m afraid to.’ When we had uncovered it, we decided, Aboaf and I, to go find a Nanny, so the child would not suffer. And when we unswaddled it we found a passage from our Law and the time of birth written on paper, the Law on parchment and the time on white paper.” There were other witnesses too, she told the magistrate, two porters whom Aboaf sent away and another man, also named Aboaf. The Cattaveri called one witness, Isaach Almeda, son of the late Salomon, who stated: : who stated: “Last Thursday afternoon at about two-thirty, while in answer to a call of nature I happened to be under the portico leading from the Scala Matta, which is in a courtyard opposite the Levantine School, Simcà Todesca comes in carrying a lighted candlestick, and she was going up the Scala and I went after her. There was nothing in the portico, and as I said I went four steps up the alley of the first staircase, and at the top of that staircase there are about five steps leading to Calle Sporca, where I went to relieve myself, and the aforesaid woman went up the other way, where her house is. A little later, while I was doing my business, I heard someone coming down and at the same time I heard a voice saying ‘Shema Yisroel, a baby!’ I went down as soon as I finished my business… and I heard Jacob Aboaf and that Woman who were arguing: ‘You uncover it, you do it, I’m afraid,’ Aboaf was saying to that Woman, and so I saw a baby, and then the Woman and Aboaf went into the New Ghetto and I went home.” Isaac Aboaf, another witness, told how, at about three o’clock that Thursday afternoon, he had been in a shop near the Levantine School and saw Simcà Todesca and Jacob Aboaf carrying a basket “in a place called Scala Matta.” All three then went behind the staircase of the Italian school. Ricca da Bolzan, the wife of Mosè Coen Tedesco, confirmed to the Cattaveri that Simcà and the two Aboafs had asked her to keep the child for that night and nurse it. They would look for its parents the next day. ההליך המשפטי thumb|350px|ימין|צילום בהווה ביום 6 ביולי 1691, אחרי שהשופטים שמעו את חוות דעתם של שבעה מנהיגים של הקהילה היהודית של וונציה, על הודות התינוק שננטש בגטו הישן. הם החליטו כי הוא ישאר למשמרת זמנית, אצל האומנת היהודיה ותחל החקירה. ראשון העדים היה Israel Lamno, הממונה על הכניסה לגטו בשער Cannaregio (הכניסה לגטו הישן, בו התרחש האירוע). הוא העיד ביון 13 ביולי. לדבריו, בשעות אחרי הצהרים של החמישי לחודש, בו התרחש האירוע, שערי הגטו נסגרו לפני שעה שתים. בתושבה לשאלה:" האם מישהו עבר בשערים אחרי שעה שתיים", הוא השיב בשלילה והוסיף, מלבד עניי הגטו אשר הלכו לחפש שמן ומוצרים הכרחיים נוספים. מנהיגי הקהילה היהודית בקשו לקבל את הנאמנות על התינוק. בין השאר כתבו thumb|489px|המקור האיטלקי - מנו ברור יותר למה הכוונה ב-3,000|מרכז| תרגום לאנגלית של המקור האיטלקי On July 6, 1691, after hearing the opinion of the seven leaders of the University on the baby abandoned in the Old Ghetto, the Cattaveri decided to place it in the temporary custody of a Jewish wet-nurse, and to open an investigation. Israel Lamno, the guardian at the Cannaregio gate, testified on July 13. On the afternoon of the fifth, he said, the gates at Cannaregio were locked before two o’clock. He was asked whether “anyone passed through those gates after two o’clock,” to which he replied, “No sir, unless it be poor ghetto people going for oil or other necessities.” The University leaders addressed a petition to the Cattaveri, requesting custody of the infant. Among other things they wrote: “But why, among 3,000 souls of every age and sex, is it inconceivable that there be spurious births, obliged to be hidden out of regard for reputation… in this case the charity of the Ghetto Leaders has always provided, and infants abandoned at or near their houses have always been taken up and nurtured at the expense of the University. Many illegitimate men live in the ghetto, not knowing their fathers and raised by the charity of the Leaders; there always have been and there still are today; and if deprived of this asylum the worst may occur: mothers may strangle their children, throw them into the mains; ההצהרה המכרעת . thumb|650px|מרכז|המקור: ויקישיתוף it may be that a violated maiden, a married woman having committed adultery… will take her own life rather than expose herself… Let Your Excellencies suppose that a Jewess has fallen into error, what more could she do to cover herself and save her child for her Religion… than what this woman did? She places the child in a basket at night, when the Ghetto is locked, at the top or at the foot of a staircase in the Ghetto, near the rooms of two Leaders; she attaches a Paper called Mezuzah, with a Jewish prayer; she writes a note in Hebrew slipped among the swaddling clothes that says this child was born on Wednesday the 7th of the month of Tamuz, and that is for the purpose of Circumcision… And can there be any doubt the child is Jewish? If the Father were a Christian he would have taken it freely to the foundling home; he would not have left a note, or a Hebrew prayer… why leave a child in the Ghetto, in poverty, who could be placed in comfort?… The Father is therefore certainly a Jew. There can be no doubt that the mother is also Jewish. Could the mother be Christian and the father Jewish? Know Your Excellencies that just as the Jew is diligent in observing his religion, likewise he has no interest in propagating it to strangers. But if the mother is Christian, even though the father be Jewish, the child would not be in a state to be received among Jews, and this decides the controversial point and removes even the most remote doubt that the child may have been transported… for according to our laws, a child procreated with an alien Woman is excluded from our Religion and remains in the Religion of the mother… This child is of the Ghetto… There is no evidence to the contrary.” התגלה האבא במאמץ ללמוד את האמת הוציאו רבני הגטו הודעה על חרם נגד כל אדם, אשר יכול לספק מידע אשר יוביל לפתרון המקרה אם לא יבוא להעיד. חלפו ימים אחדים והחדשות על האירוע התפשטו לכל העיירות הקטנות של אזור ונציה. יהודי מ-Castelfranco, עיירה ליד Treviso, הגיע לבסוף אל הרב הראשי של פדובה , Salomon Pancieri, והתוודה: האב היה יהודי בשם Rieti, מ-Castelfranco Veneto. הרב של פדובה שלח שליח לרבנים הוונציאנים בתצהיר. ב-19 ביולי זימנו השופטים מוונציה, Cattaveri Nicola Bolani and Alvise Mocenigo את השליח , שסיפר להם מה הוא יודע: הילד נולד בביתו של Ercole Zaccaria Rieti, יהודי מ-Castelfranco , והאם נקראה Corona Levi. , הוזמן להעיד, Ercole Rieti, אישר כי הכיר את קורונה לוי וסיפר להם פרטים נוספים: "אחיו החורג, Sansone Sacerdote da Nomi, כתב לי ב -24 באפריל וביקש ממני לנסוע לעיר Strigno, הנמצאת במרחק 21 מייל, משם, מה שעשיתי. שם פגשתי את Sansone , והוא שאל אם אעשה לו טובה לקחת לבית שלי משרתת, נערה יהודייה שהכניס להריון, והוא אמר את זה לא יעלה לי דבר, שכן הוא ישלם את ההוצאות; אמרתי שראה את זה הוא, הוא היה האבא ... ואחרי כל המילים האלה למחרת בבוקר הוא העביר אותה לאחיין שלו, שליווה אותה איתי לבית שלי בקסטלפרנקו." לפי ארקולה ריטי, הסגיר לו בחשאי את כוונותיו: הוא תכנן לקחת את התינוק לגטו בעריסה ש"קנה בשוק הנשים בקסטלפרנקו". "העדות הודתה כי הודאתו הונעה על ידי איום החרם" ידעה משהו להודיע לרבנים ". אנזולה, אשתו של גרגוריו בלוטו מקסטלפרנקו, חתמה על תצהיר נוטריוני ב -20 ביולי 1691, ואמרה כי ארקולה ריטי ביקש ממנה, כטובה, לקחת ילד בן יומו לוונציה, בית של אישה שתטפל בו. אנזולה הכירה את אמו של הילד, ששמה, לדברי רג'ינה, אשתו של ארקולה ריטי, היתה קורונה. רג'ינה אישרה זאת בתצהיר שלה בפני הנוטריון של קסטלפרנקו: קורונה לוי ממנטובה היתה בבית שלה במשך שלושה חודשים, "כדי להגן על מעלותיה." קורונה לוי ממנטובה, הגיבורה הבלתי רצונית של הסיפור, נקראה לבסוף להעיד לפני הנוטריון. היא אמרה שהיא באה לקסטלפרנקו כדי לעבוד כמשרתת בביתו של סנסון סקרדוטה. שמונה שנים חלפו מאז אותו יום. "למזלי נכנסתי להריון על ידי סנסון, וכדי למנוע מהמשפחה שלי לגלות הם לקחו אותי לסטרניו, שם גרים קרובי משפחת סנסון הנ"ל, ומשם נלקחתי על גב סוס למקום הזה על ידי אחיינו וסיניור ארקולה רייטי." היא הודתה כי היא אמו של הילד, שנולדה חמישה-עשר יום קודם לכן. היא אמרה שהם נתנו לה להבין שזאת ילדה ורק אחר כך אמרו לה שזה בן. מה קרה לתינוק? "בערב של יום הולדתי, הגיע סנור סנסון, אביו של התינוק, ולמחרת, יום חמישי ... אבא שלו לקח אותו, ואני לא יודע מה הוא עשה איתו ... התפללתי והתפללתי לדעת היכן הוא, אבל אני מקווה שאלוהים יגלה זאת; ואז, כשנכנס סיניור סנסון, שאלתי מה הוא עשה עם התינוק, והוא ענה בזעם ... "עשיתי מה שרציתי"; ואני לא יודעת יותר." למה קורונה המשיכה לבכות? "איך יכולתי לא לבכות, כשהוציאו את התינוק שלי ... שייתן לאלוהים לעשות צדק." האם זיהתה את החיתול ואת הסל? מכסה המנוע? "כן, כי תפרתי את זה בעצמי, והחתול היה מטלית פסים לבנה עם חוטים קטנים בקצה אחד של הלהקה ... כן, אלה הדברים שלו, אני מזהה אותם, הוא לקח אותם כשהם לקחו אותו משם." גרגוריו בלוטו, שליווה את הסקרדוטה לוונציה, העיד: "סאנסון הלך לקנות סל שבו הוא הניח את הילד ו ... הלכנו למקום בגטו, לסמטה עיוורת מול כנסיית היהודים, והוא שם את התינוק מתחת לאכסדרה בסל זה. אמרתי לו,'שמור, סאנסון, שלא יאונה שום נזק לילד', והוא אמר לא, כי יש פה דלתות, ומישהו ימצא אותה, והנחנו את הילד קרוב לקיר, ויצאנו מיד, והלכתי לבקר אח שלי בסן קסקיאן." ב- 24 ביולי 1691 סגרו קאטאברי בולאני ומוסניגו את התיק. In an effort to learn the truth, the ghetto rabbis published a notice of excommunication against anyone in a position to provide information leading to the solution of the case who did not come forward to testify. A few days passed and news of the event spread to all the small towns of Venetia. A Jew from Castelfranco, a town near Treviso, finally came before the head rabbi of Padua, Salomon Pancieri, and confessed: the father was a Jew by the name of Rieti, from Castelfranco Veneto. The rabbi of Padua sent a messenger to the Venetian rabbis with his deposition. On July 19 Cattaveri Nicola Bolani and Alvise Mocenigo summoned the messenger, who told them what he knew: the child was born in the house of Ercole Zaccaria Rieti, a Jew from Castelfranco, and the mother was named Corona Levi. Ercole Rieti, called to testify, confirmed that he knew Corona Levi and told them some further details: “A step-brother of mine, called Sansone Sacerdote da Nomi, wrote to me around April 24, asking me to go to Strigno, 40 miles away, which I did. There I met this Sanson Sacerdote of Nomi, which is 21 miles away,' and he asked if I would do him the favor of taking into my house a servant, a Jewish girl, whom he had made pregnant, and he said it would cost me nothing, for he would pay the expenses; I said that seeing it was he, he was the Master… and after all these words the next morning he delivered her to a Nephew of his who accompanied her, with me, to my house in Castelfranco.” According to Ercole Rieti, Sacerdote had secretly confided his intentions to him: he planned to take the infant to the ghetto in a basket “bought at the women’s market in Castelfranco.”' The witness admitted that his confession had been motivated by the threat of excommunication “obliging anyone who knew something to inform the Rabbis.” Anzola, the wife of Gregorio Bellotto from Castelfranco, signed a notarized affidavit on July 20, 1691, saying that Ercole Rieti had asked her, as a favor, to take a newborn child to Venice, to the house of a woman who would nurse it. Anzola knew the child’s mother, whose name, according to Regina, the wife of Ercole Rieti, was Corona. Regina confirmed this in her own deposition before the notary of Castelfranco: Corona Levi of Mantua had been at her house for three months, “to protect her virtue.” Corona Levi of Mantua, the involuntary protagonist of the story, was finally called to testify before the notary. She said she had come to Castelfranco to work as a servant in the home of Sanson Sacerdote. Eight years had passed since that day. “Unluckily for me I became pregnant by Sanson, and to prevent my family from finding out they took me to Strigno, where the relatives of the aforesaid Sanson live, and from there I was taken on horseback to this place by his nephew and Signor Ercole Rieti.” She admitted being the mother of the child, born fifteen days earlier. She said they had given her to understand it was a girl and only later had told her that it was a boy. What had become of the baby? “On the evening of the day I gave birth, Signor Sanson, the baby’s father, came and the next day, which was Thursday… his Father took him away, nor do I know what he did with him… I’ve prayed and prayed to know where he is, but I hope to God to find out; then when Signor Sanson came .back I asked what he had done with the baby, and he answered in anger… ‘I did what I pleased’; and I know nothing more.” Why did Corona keep crying? “How could I not cry, when they took away my baby… let God do Justice.” Did she recognize the swaddling and the basket? The bonnet? “Yes, because I sewed it myself, and the swaddling was a white striped cloth with a little string on one end of the band… yes, these are his things, I recognize them, he had them when they took him away.” Gregorio Bellotto, who had accompanied Sacerdote to Venice, testified: “Sanson went to buy a basket in which he placed the child and… we went to a place in the Ghetto, to a blind alley opposite a Church of those Jews and he put the baby under a portico in that basket. I said to him, ‘Take care, Sanson, that no harm come to the child,’ and he said no, because there are doors here and someone will find it, and we placed the child close to the wall, and left immediately, and went to visit a brother of mine at San Cascian.” On July 24, 1691, Cattaveri Bolani and Mocenigo closed the case. פסק הדין בפסק הדין נאמר Their judgment reads: “The Most Illustrious and Excellent Cattaveri Nicola Bolani and Alvise Mocenigo, having reviewed the Investigations conducted on the case of the newborn male found in the ghetto on the 5th of the current month and year, and having maturely reflected there upon, have… both in unanimous agreement determined that the child shall remain in the Ghetto, in the custody of the appropriate persons.” * Virtues of the Jews ** The Foundation of the World † Hell Prepared * Hell Prepared, a Hebrew Poem by the Venetian Rabbi Moise Zacuto Translated into Italian Verse by Salomone Isacco Luzzati of Casal Monferrata * Magistracy of Inquisitors over the University of the Jews Calimani, Riccardo. The המקור האיטלקי - מובן יותר thumb|559px|מרכז| המקור: Riccordo Caliman, Storia del ghetto di Venezia בניין בלי חדר מדרגות ? thumb|650px|מרכז| Sezione_della_Scuola_di_San_Rocco_nel_Ghetto_Novo_fondo_ufficiali_cattaver612px המקור מתוך פרק 18 מספרו של Calimani, Riccardo. The Venetian Ghetto: The History of a Persecuted Community (Kindle Locations 4317-4325). Mondadori. Kindle Edition. קטגוריה:גטו ונציה